A Party's A Day, A Memories Forever
by Tara Myst
Summary: Candy has a birthday party for turning 10, she invites Licorice, her little sis Michigo, Zim, Dib, and Shai. Licorice & Zim fight the whole time, but what's behind the door? ZaLr one-shot, I was bored XD Better than summary, I suck at summaries. x.x


_**I just felt like writing a ZaLr one-shot, all these writing contest entries I'm getting has gotten me pondering stuff. 's-looks around- Review, please? ^^**_

"Hey, Licorice" A shy voice spoke out quietly, stepping up to the locker next to Licorice's.

"Oh, Hello, Shai! What's up?" Licorice never took her eyes off of her locker, shoving and stacking in book after book of homework she had finally finished for the season. She was nonetheless happy with herself. Shai put a invitation infront of her face, which she obviously couldn't ignore. She politely took it out of Shai's hand and read it.

"Hmm, Candy's party huh? I'm positive Michigo will want to go, she's her best friend. But I kinda will be needing to write a report on Saturday... It's a big thing for my grading..." Licorice sighed and handed her back the invitation, obviously not happy about having to WRITE on a Saturday.

"Oh, please? Just for a bit, Licorice," The girl spoke quietly and shyly. "Candy thinks of you as her second big sister. She'd be disappointed if you didn't show up."

"I don't know, Shai..." Licorice twirled a bit of her silky black hair around her finger, feeling bad.

"I invited Zim and Dib... Zim mumbled something about coming to be normal and Dib just said yes." Shai fiddled with the rim of her yellow laced dress, she knew that Licorice liked watching Zim & Dib fight about nonsense.

"Oh the chaos you will have, good luck with that," Licorice rolled her sparkling red eyes, giggling at the thought... the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go.

"Okay, Shai, only for an hour or so, though."

"Really? Thank you, Licorice!" Shai smiled, hugging her friend, and walking off.

"Well, it should be fun." Licorice whispered to herself, smiling.

**-7 o Clock-**

"I wonder where Licorice is" Michigo wondered, setting up the Just Dance machine.

"I don't know, She should be here pretty soon..." Shai quietly spoke, sitting far away from everyone.

"Yeah, and it's raining, she won't like that at all!" Candy giggled, she was turning 10 but she was still immature for her age, and cute.

"Why? Does the cat-girl not like water?" Zim asked, with tinge in his voice.

"Shut up, Zim. You hate water too." Dib rolled his eyes, trying to help Michigo with the dance machine.

Just then, a hard knock at the door was heard, again, and again.

"Oh! That's probably her now!" Michigo exclaimed, running over to the door, leaving the Just Dance machine, and by doing that, Dib dropped everything all over.

"Nice job." Zim said mockingly.

"Shut up."

Michigo opened the door, only to see Licorice SOAKEN wet, her cat ears flat to her head and her hair drenched, not to mention her clothes. She stepped in and stared at everyone with a irritated look on her face.

"Hi." She said simply. Looking over to Shai, which was almost giggling, and everyone else was laughing.

"U-uhm, L-Licorice... you can.. uhm, get dried off in the bathroom.. over there.. Theres a hairdryer.. too.."

"Thank you, Shai." Licorice walked over to the door and turned the knob.

"Too wet for you, Lici-human?"

"Shut up!" She growled, walking in and slamming the door, luckily, she brought spare clothes, but forgot her umbrella, she just forgets things sometimes.

"Well, we can wait for her, I guess." Michigo said, finishing up the just dance.

Not more then 5 minutes later, Licorice came back out, hair dried, and new clothes.

"That was quick, sis" Michigo said, staring at her. Her hair was extremely fluffy looking now, not weird, wavy and... fluffy. She had on black tights with a green skirt, and her normal black hoodie.

"Yep, I'm quick. OOH! We're gonna play Just Dance? I love this game!" Licorice clasped her hands together and smiled, running over to the platform.

"I'm guessing you wanna go first. Why don't you go up against Candy?"

"Sure! Candy can pick the song, I don't care what it is."

"How about Hot N Cold? I pratice that one alot." Candy literally jumped onto the platform, flipping through songs.

"Yeah! I like that song!" Licorice smiled, positioning herself. The others just sat on chairs or the sofa and watched.

"How about we vote for who should win? or who we think will?" Michigo piped up, excitedly.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea..." Shai said, quietly as usual.

"Oh, come on, Shai, don't be so cautious! It's not gonna turn anyone on anyone!" Michigo lightly elbowed Shai, Shai just looked down.

"I-I guess.."

"Alright! I vote for Candy!"

"Me too..." Shai smiled, watching her little sister dance.

"What about you guys?" Michigo pointed at Dib & Zim.

"Uhh... Licorice? I guess..." Dib said, not really paying attention, she was busy watching the scores, to surprise not actually paying attention to Zim, breakthrough.

"I don't vote for humans" Zim said, crossing his arms.

"You have to, come on..." Michigo said, twiddling around her little fox ears. Then they shot up, she had an idea.

"It's what any NORMAL person would do..." Michigo smiled. Zim widened his eyes, then sighed.

"Fine, Licorice. Happy?"

"Yes." Michigo giggled.

"Be quiet, you guys, this is hard!" Licorice said, trying to concentrate.

They kept dancng, Candy was doing awesome, but she started getting tired, she wasn't as active as Licorice was, so Licorice wasn't even tired yet., so Licorice caught up, and passed her by merely 100.

"YES!" Licorice threw her fist in the air.

"Good job, Licorice. You're really good!" Candy smiled, gasping for breath.

"Aww, thank you. You're really good too! You would've totally beat me if it wasn't for you getting tired so easily" Licorice joked and giggled, luckily Candy was a very good sport, so she didn't have to worry about hurting her feelings.

Michigo held up a hat in the air and yelled.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" She smiled almost evilly.

"What? Now, Michigo... You're only 9... and Candy too.." Licorice ran over to her and put the hat down from her hand, quieting her.

"But sis, we don't HAVE to do anything! Just because you're in the closet doesn't mean that you have to-" Licorice clasped her hand over her mouth, laughing awkwardly.

"Uhm.. well..." Licorice looked at Candy with her pouting eyes.

"Oooh... Fine!" Licorice gave up. She crossed her arms in defeat.

"What is this game about anyways?" Zim piped up, obviously having no clue at all.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Everyone said at the same time, he cringed at the sudden sound.

"He'll find out soon enough." Michigo giggled.

"Wait, Michigo.. Don't you think we should explain it to him?" Licorice said, taking off her necklace that Shai gave her a few years back.

"Nah, whoever he gets stuck with can explain it to him."

"...Alright then..." Licorice dropped her necklace in the hat. Michigo put in her watch, Shai put in a small wolf figureine, Dib put in a bell & Zim couldn't think of anything, or had anything, so he put a peice of paper in.

"Creative, Zim" Licorice teased, laughing a bit.

"Be quiet, lici-hyoomann!" He shot back, she only laughed more.

"So, who wants to go first?" Candy said, no-one said anything.

"Fine, we'll use a bottle, whoever it lands on has to pick something out of the hat." Michigo picked up a bottle and sat it down on the ground. They all sat around it in a circle.

"Okay, one, two, three." Michigo spun it around, it took forever to stop spinning, but it finally landed on...Zim.

"Heh! Zim You have to pick out of the hat!" Candy joked, he growled a bit.

"Good luck." Dib laughed, looking over at Michigo & Candy, then to Zim. He ignored that and put his hand in, and pulled out...

"Uhhh.." Licorice looked what was in his hand, it was her necklace. She grabbed it and put it back on.

"Haha, Licorice! Go get in the closet!" Michigo teased.

"What if I wanna forfeit?" Licorice asked, rolling her eyes.

"Forfeit? For what? FORFEITING IS PATHETIC!" Zim laughed at her for asking, she flattened her ears.

"Oh be quiet! You don't even know what it's about!" She hissed.

"He's to soon find out." Michigo & Candy said, they shoved them both into the closet and locked it. Licorice fell onto her knees, but Zim kept his balance and stood there.

"Oww." Licorice whispered so he wouldn't hear her. she stood up and leaned up against a wall.

"So, Lici-human, what is this game about?"

"I don't want to tell you." She hissed, crossing her arms.

"You have to, or I'll tell them and they'll keep us in here longer" He snickered, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But you wont like it! Two people are picked to be in a closet for seven minutes, during that seven minutes, they either Hug or Kiss, in my opintion, I think if those two people or even one person does not like another, they should not have to do anything. This is a good case of that." Licorice sighed, just looking at the door, almost daring it to open itself.

"Really..." Zim said quietly, staring over at her from the opposite side of the closet.

"Uh. yeah. As long as you don't say anything I don't think they'll c-" Licorice got cut off, Zim had hands on either side of her against the wall, and his face was VERY close.

"Zim! What the hell are you doing! B-" Before Licorice could do anything, Zim kissed her. Emotions flowed through her body, mostly of "Why-The-Hell" It was short, he broke the kiss, but stayed in the same spot.

"W-why the hell did you do that?" Licorice almost yelled, staring in his eyes.

"You said when two are in a closet, they kiss or hug, correct?"

"Well, yeah! But I still don't think..."

"Time's up, guys! Your torture can end now!" Michigo yelled through the door, giggling. Licorice sighed and Zim moved from his position.

"Maybe we can play this again later." He teased, she blushed slightly.

"S-shut up!" she said as he walked out the door, she followed a bit behind, but she also smiled.

"I guess that wasn't so bad..." She thought to herself.

**THE END**


End file.
